justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mamasita
|artist = Daddy P, Spike T & Da Digger (Latino Sunset) |year = 2001 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: Deep Red 2A: Lavender Purple 2B: Darker Lavender Purple |pc = / (JD3) / (Remake) |gc = / (JD3) / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 86 |nowc = Mamasita |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |dura= 3:03 |kcal= 20}} "Mamasita" by Daddy P, Spike T & Da Digger, (credited as Latino Sunset in-game) is featured on (as an unlockable routine), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman with black fluffy hair with a red headband, a dark red long sleeve crop top, a dark red fringe skirt, and red heels. She wears heavy eye makeup. P2 P2 is a man with long black hair, a black jacket with a few white vertical stripes, a red shirt, black track pants, and black and red shoes. He wears heavy eye makeup as well. Remake In the remake, the dancers look more realistic and their faces are no longer visible. Mamasita coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) mamasitap1.png|P1 (Remake) Mamasita coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) mamasitap2.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The background seems to be a red sunset, behind small mountains. In the middle, it says 'Mamasita' on a piece of paper that circles around the stem of a rose. Just behind the rose there are branches that seem to come out of the ground. In the Xbox 360 version, rose petals fall from the sky. Remake In the remake, the background has changed its color from red to purple. Sometimes the background flashes pink. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Fan yourself with both hands. This starts with P1, and then P2. mamasitaallgoldmovesforp1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) mamasitaallgoldmovesforp2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) MamasitaGM1.gif|All Gold Moves (P1) in-game MamasitaGM2.gif|All Gold Moves (P2) in-game Appearances in Mashup Mamasita has appeared in the following Mashups; NOTE: ''If the word 'remake' is shown in brackets, it shows that this song's remake is used in the Mashup.'' * Worth It (Tease Me) '(Remake) Appearances in Playlists ''Mamasita appears in the following '''Playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs K-R * Duets ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Duets * Just Dance 3 * Unlimited K-R Trivia *This is Latino Sunset s debut in the series. Their next song to be featured is Carnaval Boom, which is their first original song. * The song is unlockable with a certain amount of Mojo/Stars on . However, on , the song is already unlocked. ** It requires 666 Mojo/Stars on the X-Box 360 version of . * The rose is the only element that moves in the background. It moves slightly whenever the singer says "Oh Oh Oh Oh". * There is a lyric error, where "Mi amigo" appears as "Me amigo". *This is the second Spanish-language song in the series. * This is the only Just Dance 3 unlockable song to be playable on Just Dance Wii 2. *On Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2, there is an error with P2's coach selection image, where the coach is wearing a black glove on his left hand, despite it not appearing in the actual routine. This was later fixed in the remake. *The original title of this song is Mamasita (Vox). *There is an issue with this song in ''Worth It'''s Mashup: when P1 swings her arm down while bending forward, her facial features turn black just before she performs her Gold Move. However, it doesn't happen in the actual remake gameplay. *One of the pictograms in the remake has an arrow with its start being a bit uneven, as if it was drawn with a mouse. ** Also, the clapping emblem looks very different from the regular version used in other pictograms. Gallery Game Files Mamasitagift.png|''Mamasita'' Mamasita.jpg|''Mamasita'' (Remake) 429.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200429.png|P2's golden avatar 300429.png|P2's diamond avatar mamasitapictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots mamasita jdu menu.png|''Mamasita'' on the menu (2017) mamasita jdu load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen mamasita jdu coachmenu.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen mamasita jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen mamasitabkgrnd.png|No GUI gameplay Videos Official Audio Daddy P, Spike T & Da Digger - Mamasita(Vox) Gameplays Mamasita - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Wii 2 Mamasita 5 stars Wii On Wii u Just Dance Now Latino Sunset - Mamasita 5★ Mamasita - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance China - Mamasita - Latino Sunset Cover Mamasita - Just Dance 2017 Extractions EXTRACT! Mamasita - Latino Sunset Just Dance 3 Mamasita - Latino Sunset - Just Dance Now (720p HD) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017